x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Fort Dix Mission
This is fort Dix. Where the location is for the X men mission Mission Find and save Caleb's sister and James' siblings. 'Note if your name is not here do not participate in this mission' Current members for the mission James Swartz Caleb Vinem and his dog Jeagermister Tamara Edlenburg Koji Izama Thom Cruz Mozart Alice Vixin and her wolf Lady Jace Drake 'Start Here' Tamara, Alice and Lady arrive first and wait for everyone. Thom, Jace and James come next looking serous. Caleb and Jeager walk up Tamara: The sides of the fort are all guarded by the most soliders. But the entrance has more than them. I can create a diversion so all the soliders come to me and you guys can sneak inside the fort. Lady sniffs Jeagermister James:I can send a eagle for scouting before the attack. Caleb:We could go through the Mcgrath entrance it's less guarded Tamara: You guys ready? Alice I need you to make me mad. Alice: How? Tamara: just say something offensive. Alice: Ummm...Your emo. Tamara: I AM NOT EMO YOU LITTLE- *she falls to the floor and beings twitching. then starts turning into a giant snake* G-go to the side entrance As they are all running Andy comes back. James:They are all in the middle of the base. It is not as heavily guarded but they have more technology. Koji:Gives Tamara a boost before following the others. Tamara:Thanks Koji she turns into a giant snake and all the guards go to her, shooting at her skin but the bullets all reflect off. Alice: Heres the entrance''' They all walk in Koji: 'So, how we goin about this? James:Turn left. ''Jace walks up front and starts a fire. Alice: Do you know where there holding your siblings? James:No but I'm following my eagles directions. Alice: jace try not to destroy anything. Tamara told me about your apple store experience. Koji:So......... no one's telling me the plan? Jace:Hey I take offence to that. Thom:We are here to save mutants from te government. Caleb:Thom is right we need to save my sister...and James' sibilings of course Alice: I hacked into the mainframe and found the fort map. *she points to a section in the fort* Here is where they hold prisoners. Lets check there. Koji:Cool. But just in case.......He sends a pulse through the room, amplifying the powers of all of them Caleb:You know I have actually been through here a couple times...I think I actually know the location of a shed I used to hide in that has Weapons,Armor,I.D.'s and a Truck James:Take us there. Caleb:Too big a group we'd be noticed.I'll take 2 people. Jace:Well obivously James. Koji:I'll go too Caleb:Alright,I want everyone else to stay around this area and keep a low profile Alice: Can I come too? They hear a commotion coming from outside Caleb:Stay down! Tamara bursts through the door, covered in slime Tamara: Those guys are pretty easy to tie up! Thom walks over to Tamara Thom:You okay? Tamara: Yeah. THis always happens. Caleb:Alright let's go.Koji James come on James walks behind Caleb. Caleb:Come on it's not that far away Alice: So I'm just supposed to stay here and play guard? Jace:We all wait for the signall then we attack. James, Caleb, and Koji get the others from the tubesand we leave witha military vehicle. Tamara: What should I do? Koji: Follows after Caleb Thom:How about we clean you off. Thom wipes Tamara's forehead off. Tamara: She smiles ''Thanks. Is it really that bad? Thom:No Jace:Yes ''Tamara slaps Jace Caleb:*Walks in*Who wants weapons and armor? Jeager:Woof! Jace:OWWW. Thom:Me. Caleb:Alright it's parked outside go get what you need Tamara and Alice go outside and come back. Tamara is holding a machine gun and Alice is holding an ice sword. Jace and Thom walk out side. They come back with James and with AK-74us. Caleb:Good choices,Jace and Thom you guys are the suppressors,Tamara Heavy Assault,Alice your Close Combat.Let's see what everyone else chooses. James walks back out and comes in in Juggernaut armor and a detached turret. Alice: she giggles nice outfit. Caleb:Better not fall under the weight ''James:'His voice is muffled.'' I wont. Tamara: Lets go. They won't stay tied up forever. Caleb:Koji is taking forever. Jace:He's probably fixing his hair. I mean its so shiny. Koji'': Comes out shirtless with a bandana on his head and two katanas''......Just tell me who to gut Jace:Told you. Caleb:I would tell you to gut Jace but that would hurt his feelings Alice: she laughs Tamara: Nice katanas Koji. Jace:I can make fire katanas. He makes fire katanas. Alice: she lights the fire out with ice and freezes jace into a capsule where he cant move and speak ''What? Wasn't everyone thinking that? Caleb:Were not going to get anywhere like this*Sighs and sits down* Koji: Not with that attitude, no, we're not. Now let's get this together, people! Caleb:Koji's right messing around torturing each other with our powers is wasting time.Everyone front and center were going deep into this base and getting me and james' sibilings back.Got it? Koji:Sweet!! I'm pumped! Alice: Me too! ''They walk down the hall and see a bunch of halls with holding cells Tamara: Theres over a hundred cells! Lets split up. three go left, four go right. Caleb:Holding cells is for criminals not test subjects... There's a knock on the door Military Dude:Who's in there? Jeager:Woof Woof! Caleb:Grabs his snout and holds it shut ''Be quiet dog Lady jumps on the guard Alice: NO LADY! The guard wrestles with Lady until she knocks him unconscious, then accidentally shifts into a rat, then back into a white wolf. Tamara: What the heck?! Was I the only one who saw that? Caleb:No and I think he doesnt no were here yet.I'll get him... ''Puts a silencer on his M4 Alice: Smart idea... Caleb:I cant tell if that's an insult or a complament Shoots the guys head Caleb:I think that's it.Now we need to brainstorm before another comes Koji:He twirls the katanas Jace catches up shivering. Jace:Jackwagons James:Shutup. Go left. They come across a door with a Number Lock Caleb:Guys watch my back while I hack this thing. Takes off the cover and starts messing with the wires Tamara: She shoots guards with her machine gun as they come from all corners Alice: allow me 'she freezes the inside and breaks the lock without sounding off the alarm Caleb:Yah if you want to take the fun out of it He twist 2 wires together and the door opens Caleb:Ok lets go Picks up his M4 and puts red dot sight on it James:Deana. Andrew. He runs forward and starts to pound on the glass of Deana's tube. Help me. We half to get her out. Caleb:The military wouldnt let us get here this easily.It could be a trap. James:If you wont I will. He starts to punch the glass. He punches the glass breaking through. Jace runs up and helps open it. They pick Deana up and James drapes her over his shoulder. Tamara: This is sweet. and so not me. Alarms start ringing Caleb:It was a trap!James get your sibilings to a safe location.Everyone else open fire Koji:'' Lets out a war cry and attacks 3 gaurds. He slashes through one, decapitates another and puches a hole through the last one's chest.'' Caleb:*Fires and takes down a few* Tamara: Nice. I see your feeling better Koji? *she shoots a guard dead* Koji: Eyes glows as he speaks and he grins. Yupp, much. Breaks another guard's neck Jace melts the glass on Andrews container. He grabs him and hands him to Thom. Jace burns the glass of Lia's chamber. He takes her and walks over behind a wall with Thom and James. Caleb:These Chemicals!They can give me what I wanted! Alice: What are you doing Caleb?! Caleb:These Chemicals can give me full power Alice: cool Koji: As he turns back toward the others, another guard explodes in red energy Someone stabs Alice from behind in the stomach, and she falls to the floor. Suddenly guards come from every corner and surround them by pointing guns at them Caleb:Ok I've had it Throws fireballs at the enemy's and puts the chemicals in a vial.Jeager licks Alice. Jace comes out of the corner and throws fire everywhere. He picks up Alice puts her behind the corner. Tamara sends hundreds of snakes out and they destroy most of the guards with venomous bites Tamara: Come on, while there distracted! Alice needs medical help! Caleb:I'm gonna take the risk Drinks the chemicals. Thom and James come from behind the corner. James:Lets go Jace is making a tunnel. Tamara picks up Alice and carries her inside the tunnel Tamara: Got any light? This place is pitch dark! Caleb:*Twitching*I-I c-can do t-that He starts a flame in his hand. Jace runs ahead and by the time they exit a military truck is there. Caleb:C-can I-I D-drive? James:No. I am. Caleb:I-I F-feel f-funny He faints